calderaunlimitedfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Animal Downloads
All downloads are found in their respective forums unless stated: A section in brackets indicates a small or premium pack. A * at the end of the section in brackets indicates a Usermade Expansion. Living Animals *'Adjutant, Lesser' *'Agouti, Brazilian' South America * *'Angelfish, Blue-Girdled 'Reef Fish Pack pt.2 *'Angelfish, French' Reef Fish Pack pt.1 *'Angelfish, Freshwater' *'Angelfish, Yellowbar' Reef Fish Pack pt.1 *'Armadillo, Giant' South America * *'Arowana, Asian ' *'Aye-Aye' Head's Animal Pack *'Bass, Largemouth' *'Batfish, Orbicular 'Reef Fish Pack pt.1 *'Bear, American Black Kermode' Pack *'Bear, Black' *'Bear, Brown' Head's Animal Pack *'Bear, Cinnamon' Pack *'Bear, Malayan Sun' *'Bear, Syrian Brown' Head's Animal Pack *'Bobcat ' *'Bonobo' Head's Animal Pack *'Bustard, Great' *'Caiman, Black' *'Capuchin, Yellow-Breasted 'South America * *'Capybara ' *'Caracara, Crested' *'Cassowary' Head's Animal Pack *'Cassowary, Dwarf' *'Cat, Chinese Mountain' Asian Beauties * *'Cat, Pampas' *'Cat, Ring-Tailed' Marvels *'Chameleon, Panther' *'Cheetah, Asiatic' Animals & Mad Head's Animal Pack *'Cheetah, King' Head's Animal Pack *'Cougar ' *'Cougar, North American' *'Culpeo' South America * *'Crane, Black-Necked' Asian Beauties * *'Crocodile, Cuban' *'Crocodile, Orinoco' South America * *'Crocodile, Saltwater 'Planet Pack 2 * *'Dalmation' *'Deer, Chinese Water 'Pack *'Deer, Fallow' Pack *'Deer, Red' Pack *'Deer, Red Brocket 'South America * *'Deer, Roe' Pack *'Dog, Bush' *'Dog, Raccon' *'Dogfish, Cuban' Planet Pack 2 * *'Drill' *'Dolphin, Chinese White' Planet Pack 1 * *'Dolphin, Ganges River' River Dolphin Pack *'Dolphin, Hourglass' Planet Pack 1 * *'Dolphin, La Plata' South America * *'Dolphin, Northern Rightwhale' Animals and Blue Planet Pack 2 * *'Dolphin, Pantropical Spotted' *'Dolphin, Rissos 'Planet Pack 1 * *'Dolphin, Southern Rightwhale' Planet Pack 2 * *'Dolphin, Spinner' Planet Pack 1 * *'Dolphin, Striped' Planet Pack 2 * *'Dolphin, White-beaked' Planet Pack 1 * *'Dorado, Golden' South America * *'Eagle, Bald' *'Eagle, Golden' Marvels *'Eagle, Harpy' *'Eel, Giant Moray' *'Elephant, African Forest' Elephants * *'Elephant,' Borneo Pygmy Elephants * *'Elephant,' Desert Elephants * *'Flamingo, American' *'Flamingo, Chilean 'Flamingos *'Flamingo, Lesser 'Flamingos *'Flamingo, Puna' Flamingos *'Fox, Arctic' *'Fox, Pampas' *'Fox, Red' *'Garfish' *'Gazelle, Cuvier's' *'Gazelle, Mongolian' Asian Beauties * *'Gharial, False' *'Giraffe, Rothschild' *'Goose, Bar-Headed' Asian Beauties * *'Goose, Canada' *'Goose, Kelp' South America * *'Gorilla, Western Lowlands' *'Hornbill, Southern Ground' *'Ibis, Crested 'Asian Beauties * *'Ibis, Hadada' *'Ibis, Sacred' *'Jabiru' Extinct Animals Mythical Animals, Fictional Animals, & Cryptids *'Alien, Grey' or Reality * *'Ape, De Loys' or Reality * *'Bigfoot' or Reality * *'Bunyip' or Reality * *'Buoy, Nile' *'Burranjor' or Reality * *'Champ' or Reality * *'Chupacabra' or Reality * *'Ciote' Pack *'Dragon, Chrome' *'Elephant, African Pygmy' or Reality * *'Fankola' Pack *'Fish, Lake Illiama's Giant' or Reality * *'Gambo' or Reality * *'Gazeka' or Reality * *'Greyling' *'Griffanther' *'Hogzilla' or Reality * *'Howler, Ozark 'or Reality * *'Kasai Rex' *'Mapinguari 'or Reality * *'Mngwa' Animals & Cryptids + Fiction or Reality * *'Ndendeki' or Reality * *'Nessie' or Reality * *'Penguin, Killer' *'Polaris' Pack *'Sea Monster, Florida' or Reality * *'Shitt0rshark' *'Shunka Warakin' or Reality * *'Waheela' or Reality * *'Yeti' or Reality *